Slayers: Chatter
by KoalaKiller
Summary: The girls of Slayers have a little chat about Lina's interesting past, learning that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover


Slayers: Chatter  
  
By KoalaKiller Revison 0.9  
  
"I don't believe my ears!" A shocked Amelia sputtered out.  
  
Sitting on a double sized bed within an inn's room, the sorceress Lina Inverse, Amelia Wil Tesia Saillune and Sylphiel Nels Lahda. The trio were unfortunate this evening once more that the local inn they wished to stay in had only two rooms. So with no other option but the great outdoors the three girls would have to bite the bandit and share one bed.  
  
After hearing what her idol, friend and all-round destroyer of worlds had just said though, the Champion of Saillune had doubts that it would be such a good idea to continue sharing in such close quarters.  
  
"What?" Lina raised an eyebrow, "What's your problem? You did ask me and since the guys aren't here, I thought I could trust you two with that little secret."  
  
"I didn't EXPECT that answer," Blurted out the princess, "I was kinda of joking, you know?"  
  
Sylphiel, who had remained quiet until now, said, "I guess this makes a kind of sense to me." She gazed at her reddish-haired friend, smiling "Since you seem so unsure of your feelings for Gourry-sama and all..."  
  
"HEY!" Lina crossed her arms over her small chest, huffing out "Just because I explored that kind of relationship out and liked it more then I would have admitted in the past doesn't mean I can't swing both ways, gees!"  
  
"But, but, but..." Amelia kept on babbling out before Sylphiel whacked her on the back of the head, "you never showed any signs around me." She paused with that statement, thought processors kicking into overdrive...  
  
"Why are you edging away from me?" Lina blinked, as Sylphiel looked on with a curious expression.  
  
"Ick! All those times we bathed together!" The Princess covered her facw with her hands, peeking out between her fingers every few seconds as her cheeks flashed pink. "All those comments, and your hands, and, and..."  
  
"Huh? Wha... Hey!" Lina exclaimed, "You think I was thinking of you like that in the past few years?"  
  
"Were you?"  
  
"Not much. I guess. You seem to like guys." Lina shrugged, then ducked as a pillow whizzed by her head, "Hey!"  
  
"So you don't think I'm pretty then?" Amelia sniffled, arms croosed over her larger chest, lips pouting as she looked away. "I'm insulted you don't think I'm attractive."  
  
"What in the nine hells..." Lina shook her head, then turned to Sylphiel, saying.  
  
"And you? Want to add any insightful comments?"  
  
"Well..." The shrine maiden hummed, a thoughtful expression crossing over her pretty features, "I don't mind to much that you'll into that kind of thing but I'm wondering who this girl was."  
  
"Oh." A reddish flush sprung apon Lina's cheeks as she recalled the encounters of her former partner.  
  
"Yeah!" A recovered Amelia added, her own curious nature wanting to know about this special girl of Lina's past.  
  
"Well..." She fiddled with her nightshirt, "Her name was Naga." She chuckled as she added, "She was tall, pale and annoying."  
  
Both girls seem to not recognise the name, so Lina went on to explain how they met.  
  
"Wow, she sounds strange." Mused Amelia, while Sylphiel remained silent, waiting to hear more of Lina's past adventures.  
  
"Oh you have no idea, Amelia." Lina chuckled again, many memories popping up, "some of the crap we got into really kept things interesting I must say. And the gold treasure we collected...  
  
"But it seemed you tried to avoid her alot too." Pointed out Sylphiel.  
  
"True, true," The sorceress nodded, "at first things were rocky, and there was times I really just wanted to use a Mega Explosion Array on her til she stopped that damn annoying laugh of hers..."  
  
"But you didn't, since you enjoyed having someone travel with you, yes?" The shrine maiden smiled, "just like Gourry-sama."  
  
"There is a big differece between the two," Lina pointed out, "Gourry is an idiot all the time while Naga was an idiot most of the time." The smile on her lips turned into a frown though.  
  
"But the thing that separates them is that Naga always treated me like a equal partner, she respected my power and intelligence." Then she snorted out.  
  
"Oh yes, she teased me about my breasts alot, and sometimes tried dirty tricks on me but in the end we always put those times aside with no bad feelings and went on with our next job or got into another misadventure."  
  
"And Gourry?" Asked Sylphiel.  
  
"He's a great guy I'll admit." Lina shrugged, smiling at the two girls, "our travels together in some ways reminds me of my time with Naga, but..." She sighed.  
  
"He always looked at himself as my protector, guardian, even though I'm a powerful sorceress that could return the world to nothingness."  
  
"But that's so romantic..." Amelia sighed dreamly, with Sylphiel nodding in agreement.  
  
"I wished he treated me like that, looked at me like that." The shrine maiden sighed in disappointment.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's a cute gesture and all but these days I just..." she shook her head, many emotions running through her mind, "I'm a businesswoman at heart, and my aim in life is to find treasures that have been lost, win large amounts of money and travel the open roads in search of great traven food."  
  
"You've been doing that with Gourry too?" Amelia asked, uncertain tinged with her question.  
  
"Not really." Lina snorted, "Oh sure I've learned a bit, got some magical items and spells and stuff but ever since I left Naga and ran into Gourry everyone been out to kill me instead of just rob me."  
  
"I guess..." The princess nodded slowly, "but you've had fun, right."  
  
"Oh sure." Lina smiled, those times of dressing the blonde swordsman up came to mind, "but I haven't done as much business as I did with Naga. Heck, if it wasn't for your Father helping me fund the quest for the Clair bible and all."  
  
"But the question is, if this girl came back would you ask her to join us?"  
  
Silence fell over the 3 girls as Sylphiel's question hanged in the air.  
  
"I... I guess I would, its been awhile since we parted ways." Lina murmured, mixed emotions filling her voice.  
  
"I guess you really did care for her." Amelia said softly, moving over to put an arm around her friend's shoulder, "And personally I wouldn't mind seeing this girl, seeing as she could grasp a lonely heart like yours."  
  
Leaning her head on Amelia's shoulder, Lina mused, "She was one of a kind, had a disturbing laugh but was quite the looker."  
  
The room fell silent again, then.  
  
"Um, Lina?"  
  
"Yeah Amelia?"  
  
"Can you remove your hand from my thigh please."  
  
"Eh, oops."  
  
"Oh well," Sylphiel smiled, "its nice to see some of us has felt the hand of love. Though I wonder if there is someone out there for me who will respect me and not just my cooking skills..."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll find the right person." Lina mused, looking at the shrine maiden, "you never know, that very same person could be right in front of you and never know it." She tilted her head towards the surprised princess.  
  
A pause, then.  
  
"LI-NA!"  
  
End.  
  
Author's note:  
Oh my gad, I finally did a Slayers fic. I hope you ike that little bit of crap I just wrote. This fanfic was done just to get my feet wet in the Slayers fanfiction scene. Though in the past I've written mostly Ranma ½ stuff, I decided to try my hand at Slayers after watching the OVAs, Movies and seasons 1 and 2 of Slayers.  
  
Anyways, I'm always interested in comments and ideas for fics.  
  
KoalaKiller (AIM: tjon1014) 


End file.
